


To the clang of the anvil (Armourer!Obi-Wan drabble collection)

by Astyan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armourer Obi-Wan, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyan/pseuds/Astyan
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Armourer!Obi-WanStories will be added in no particular chronological order
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	1. On the merits of foresight

**Author's Note:**

> The entire idea was inspired by a Discord channel
> 
> We have had Obi-Wan Kenobi as a Mandalorian warrior, a Jedi Mandalorian, as Integrator... Why not make him an Armourer?

It took him all of a few minutes to dive back into the valley before anyone could see him. Now, safely out of sight, Obi-Wan allowed his shoulders to sag under the unfamiliar weight of the armor

Breathe in. Out. Release the mounting panic into the Force

The helm felt even more constraining now, and Obi-Wan wasted no time in pulling it off. The stale air of the Undercity felt good on his skin, and slowly he felt himself settle down. His eyes traced the sharp contours of the t-visor, followed by absent brush of his fingers

Language. Right. For all the planning done to make this trip into undercity, he somehow forgot that Galactic Basic wasn’t exactly the most popular language in Little Keldabe. Showing up there, dressed up in beskar and speaking Coruscanti Basic, would have been… Bad

Loosing his armor would have been the least that could have happened. Beskar was important to Mandalorians, that much, Obi-Wan knew. The outsider decked out in it, not so much

With a dull thunk, his forehead met the polished surface of the helm

Right. Research first, other attempts to go to Little Keldabe without sticking out like a sore thumb, later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in the collection. Complete timeline will be added once more of the story is established


	2. Soothing

Navigating the dusty halls has become second nature by now. Obi-Wan didn’t really need the small lantern he brought with him to find his way to “his rooms” – but, he wasn’t above admitting that the dark round the small island of light the lantern shed unnerved him. And the feeling never got better, no matter how many times he came here

It felt just like he was stuck in the same place as someone who didn’t like him much, but was willing to tolerate his presence as long as Obi-Wan didn’t dawdle. So he never did. Even if it meant sometimes taking the steps down two at a time

These days that didn’t send him falling down them, either

The walls have grown more and more withered as he moved on. The bright frescoes that adorned upper halls here and there first dulled, then disappeared entirely. Slowly, oh so slowly, they were replaced by cruder carvings, and even those smoothed out into stone. The shadows drew closer, and Obi-Wan’s grip on the lantern tightened. Just a little further…

Finally, he reached a small intersection and, turning into a much smaller corridor branching right, stopped before a heavy-set metal door. There was no lock – but here, it didn’t need one. Reaching out with his free hand, he pushed it aside and entered the room. 

The lights flickered and, with a reluctant wheeze, turned out. Setting aside the lantern, Obi-Wan quickly secured the door behind him. Here, the feeling of being watched retreated

Or perhaps he was now merely distracted by the bounty he had collected here over the years

The room wasn’t overly small, but wasn’t exactly huge enough either. Most of its floor, from the entrance to the piping running along the other side of the room, was covered in thick crates. Some were even stacked along the walls to work as makeshift shelving units

In those of them that weren’t covered properly, the light reflected off the armor. Stripped of its paint, beskar could be surprisingly shiny  
Obi-Wan made a beeline straight to the sole table of the room. Pressed into a corner, it was covered with the bounty he did not have a chance to finish working on yet

This was the biggest one he managed to come across, yet. Plopping himself onto the bench, he eagerly traced his fingers over the intact t-shape of the helmet’s visor.   
Getting it back to the temple without anyone noticing has been an utter pain. A Quinlan Vos shaped pain, but it was worth it  
He did not want to mess it up. 

Pulling the near-empty jar of paint stripper closer, Obi-Wan quickly pulled on the protective gear, dipped a rag into the chemical and set to work

The brush of the fabric over the metal was repetitive and soothing. Dip. Rub. Brush the cleaned section with a cleaner rag. Repeat.

He fell into a near meditative rhythm that came easier than meditation in the creche ever did

Dip again. Rub the red paint off the decorative ridge. Toss the now unsalvageable rag into a small crate that served as a trash bin. Grab a new one

Like this, he did not need to think about his approaching birthday, or the empty praise from his teachers

Broader strokes now, stripping away the white base

Praise that meant little when no one ever looked at him as a potential padawan. When he heard the general consensus condemned his temper without asking why it did

Replace the rag

Close the paint stripper jar. Get the Water. Wipe away the remains of the chemical

Simple, repetitive actions

The thoughts that haunted Obi-Wan all day faded

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beskar Among Kyber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244010) by [NobodyAkashaAmariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyAkashaAmariel/pseuds/NobodyAkashaAmariel)




End file.
